I'll die for you
by JB Rose
Summary: She died in on the cold marble floor, the same floor where she was reborn. Feeling scared, worthless and unloved, she just wants to finally die. Funny how the lady and fate never listen. Peter/Bella/Garret/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this last year and thought I might as well put it up. Let me know what you think? It might land up being a Peter/Bella/Garret/Jasper fic. **

B POV

Every choice we make has a consequence that goes with it. If hadn't chosen to go to Forks I would never have meet the Cullen's and got my heart broken. If that hadn't happened I wouldn't have landed up having to fly to Italy to save the same guy who broke it. That is where I meet them, where I learnt the truth about everything. I died that day, there on the marble floors. With my blood running, staining the floor as it slow pooled around me. I lay there lost, broken and alone.

I woke up in a world where I was a prisoner. I didn't speak, I didn't feed unless forced to and even then I got more of it on me than actually in me. Then one day I snapped and ran. I have no idea where my feet where taking me all I know was I needed to get away from the four walls that where my prison for so long. The place where I lost who I was and become the empty cell that I am today. I stopped running when I hit water collapsing on the sand and cried as I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder.

"Isabella, why must you keep doing this to yourself? You're not only hurting yourself when you pull stunts like this."

I closed my eyes and prayed for the man that was standing behind me to just leave me alone. He was wrong. No one truly cared if I lived or died, they would only miss my power. The same power that kept them protect from those that wished them harm. I was an object to be used and discarded at their will. There was no use me trying to run again, one of them will all ways find me and drag me back to my prison.

I allowed him to pull me up into his arms without a fight. I closed my eyes as the wind whipped around us. The smells and tastes that hit my nose as we skirted around the edge of towns and cities caused me to want to be ill. I know it wasn't possible but still. I knew the second we had entered my prison once again from the hushed voices that filled the air. I didn't bother opening my eyes as I was place gentle on the same marble floor that I died on. I felt his cold fingers brush down my face before sighing.

"Dear Isabella, what are we going to do about you?"

I didn't bother answering, I never did. I opened my eyes and looked at ceiling ignoring the concerned eyes that looked down at me. I was nothing but a waste of space, a pet that once they no longer wanted me they would leave me. Just like they did. Twice. The room suddenly went quiet as I was pulled up off the floor and forced to look into Caius eyes.

"Is that really has been going through that mind of yours the whole time you have been here? Oh little one, no."

I didn't understand what he was saying. Surely I was worthless.

"No little one. You are beautiful, loved by all that are here."

I heard the gasps that left the guards mouth as the tears spilt down my cheeks burning the skin in their wake. I whimpered as the skin healed only to be burnt open again. I didn't hear the sound of foot steps behind me until I was turned round and forced to look into the burning eyes of a man I had never seen before. Standing behind him was another one who seemed familiar to me. I stepped round the man to his companion reaching out to touch him, like I hoped that it would help for me to remember who he was.

The moment my hand meet his face it was like watching a old movie flash through my mind. I pulled my hand away as I back away only to run into the mystery man who pulled me to his chest. For the first time in months I spoke when I actually meant to and it was just one word

"Peter"

The man before me I had never meet before in person but I had seen pictures of him, thanks to Jasper. Even in pictures I felt drawn to him but having him standing less than five feet from me scared me. What scared me even more was the feeling I was having for the man that was holding me. These feelings where driving me insane so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I shut down.

Peter POV

Garrett caught our mate before she hit the floor. The confusion that filled our eyes as we looked at our limp mate brought Aro forward. I turned to him and glared waiting for him to speak.

"She is in pain and has been since she awoke. We have only found out why today. It seems the _boy_ damaged her worse than we thought before we freed her from his lies."

I watched as Garrett lowered to the floor before pulling our mate to his chest as he continued to listen to the story Aro was telling.

"The _boy_, lost control after we informed her of his lies to both her and his family. She would have died that day if Caius didn't change her."

I was more than happy for our mate to be linked with Caius rather Aro and from the look Garrett shot me he felt the same way. Caius, might come across as being a jerk but he knew when to let go and he will let go of the hold he has on our mate.

I moved away from Aro's out stretched hand but not before warning him with a look. Aro knew better than to touch a soldier from the Southern Wars unless they allowed it. I thought he learnt his lesson after touching the Major just after we escaped from Maria. I dropped down so I was in front of our mate taking her face into my hands before lightly kissing her on the lips. I pulled back as I slowly watched her come back to us. We needed to get her away from this place. Didn't they realise keeping her within these walls weren't helping her to heal? I shot Aro another glare as he tried to yet again touch me. If he tried one more time, he will experience exactly what it would be like to be missing a limb. I heard a small whimper leave my mates mouth causing Garret to start to purr to try and comfort her as he started to speak.

"We are taking her with us. Staying here isn't helping her to move on. How would you feel having to be constantly reminded of being lied by the person you thought was the love of your life and then killed by him?" 

I threw him a smile of gratitude before taking our mate into my arms as he stood to face those that deemed themselves to be the rulers of our kind.

"Let my guess it never entered your minds did it? You say you are the wise's of our kind but yet again you prove how stupid you really are. The second you realised that she was in any type of angus you should have gotten her away from here. You have made these four walls a prison for her rather than a home. Now Peter and I are going to take her home with us . We will let you know when you can speak to her again."

I swang her up in my arms and followed Garrett from the still silent room. They knew better than to try and stop us from taking what belong to us. I felt our mate slowly relax the further we got from the castle but I could tell she was still trying not to freak out . Garrett held out a hand stopping me before turning to look at our mate. Slowly reaching out a hand to caress our mates face as he spoke

"Pet, we have much to talk about but here and now is not the best idea. When we have you home safe and sound we will explain everything to you. We ask that you trust us for a while longer."

I watched as our mate nodded her head causing both of us to smile. Garrett smiled at me before indicating we should continue on our journey. By the time we reached the boat that would take us home our mate was in need of food. It was a good thing Garrett had filled the boat with fresh blood this morning, it was getting our mate to actually drink it that was the problem. In the end I feed her like a mother bird would a chick as Garrett held her down. There was something sexual about feeding our mate this way but at the same time it got me worrying and by the look on Garrett's face I wasn't the only one.

"What did that _thing_ do to you?"

Garrett POV

Not many people knew about my gift and for that I was grateful. Looking down at Peter and mine mate however had me wishing that I didn't have one at all. I could see people's souls as it were. Everything had one including vampires even though it often caused many an argument among our kind. The only way to describe our mates at this current time was sickly. It was like everything pure and good had been sucked out of her, leaving behind a near empty cell.

"Garrett, we can and we will heal her. When we get her home and explain everything to her..."

I held up my hand to stop him from giving me the same little speech I had given him earlier. Between the two of us and our gifts I knew that she would get better, I just wanted to know when.

"I can't tell you exactly when I am not a physic but I know she will get better. Now let's get away before they realise what we have done." 

I nodded my head before moving up top to deal with getting the boat in order. Tilly was sat on the railing with a smoke between her lips as she studied the French landscape. Demetri was believed to be the best tracker in the world but we knew better. Not only could Tilly find anyone in the world, she could tell you exactly the person's height, weight and species just from a smell. She could also pinpoint those of us with a power. Aro would die to get his hands on her but like Peter and me, Tilly was a soldier of the south.

"We're waiting for the twins. They will be back soon L.T."

I nodded my head and stole one of her smokes as we stood waiting for a little sign of the twins coming back. Lucas and Amanda are the babies of our little group in more ways than one. They were caught up in the wars and changed when they were fifteen by the Major. They were all ways a sore spot for him , in fact for all of us even Maria. They however were deadly little fuckers as Peter once stated. Lucas, was a shadow chaser while Amanda, was a light caster or in plain english, Lucas could kill a vampire just by destroying their shadow and was often more happier in the dark while Amanda could incinerate a vampires ass in less than one second without so much as blinking.

I knew the second they were back by Peter yelling at them for scaring our mate. Tilly flicked her smoke into the water before winking at me.

"You two, get your backsides up here now and leave poor Isabella alone."

We could hear their groans and a sound that would have caused my heart to stop beating if possible, our mates laughter. When I had managed to get myself in control again Lucas was standing in front of me grinning.

"Amanda, is being coddled by your mate at the moment L.T. Where do you want me?"

"For the time being go and help Tilly."

He gave me a salute before disappearing. I shook my head before throwing the rest of my smoke over board before running down stairs back to Isabella. I couldn't believe my eyes as I walked into the room. For the first time since I laid eyes on Isabella she seemed more alive than ever and don't get me started on Amanda. For the first time since I've know her Amanda, was giggling.

I turned to look at Peter, who just winked at me before nodding his head indicating for us to leave the room. Once we were topside again Peter, walked to the front of the boat with me following him.

"I knew bring the twins was a good idea. You should have seen Isabella, when the twins suddenly appeared in the room. She latched on Amanda, and hasn't let her go since."

I turned my head slightly before speaking

"Off you go Lucas."

A second later a smile crossed both of our faces as Lucas's laugher filled the air. It seemed that the twin's were exactly what our mate needed and them her.

"I think she needs someone to look after. Think about what the Major was able to tell us about her Garrett?"

Ah yes the Major. He was currently trying to get a divorce from the bitch of a wife who had spent the last fifty odd years spreading her lies. It was due to her that our mate was in the pain she was in. I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth causing Peter to throw me a knowing look.

"Relax, our mate is safe down stairs with the twins looking after her. We will be out of French waters soon and then we can explain everything to her."

I just hoped she would listen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own but I do play. I know it's been a while but I've been working with Kim my new lovely beta re- editing OUAV. **

I let a small growl leave my mouth as I threw a glance towards my watch. They were late. At first I was worried that things hadn't gone to plan and our mate was still in her prison but after getting off the phone with a slightly hysterical Caius, I knew that wasn't the case. That was over six hours ago. I felt myself stiffen as the smell of whiskey and mint hit my nose mixed with the smell of cigarette smoke before I relaxed slightly

"Your late."

I could feel her amusement before she actually spoke

"I would apologise Major, but what is the use. The Captain will explain everything once we get to the hotel."

I watched out the corner of my eye as my sergeant, picked up my bags and started to carry them down the wharf. It suddenly hit me what she had said

"What do you mean hotel? I know for a fact you left France in a boat what the hell happened to it?"

I knew it was useless waiting for her to actually tell me what happened as much as she was my sergeant, she was also very independent and the last time I ordered her to tell me something I landed up having to dig myself out of a tree. I swear she must must have been PMSing when Garrett, changed her. Flicking my smoke into the water below I let out a sign and followed her.

We didn't have far to go before we she opened the door to a rat infested hovel that looked like it should be burnt to the ground and quarantined.

"We know it's not the Hilton sir, but it's safe enough for now. No one would ever think of looking for us here."

I screwed my nose up but nodded my head in agreement. She had one thing right no one would ever think of looking for us here, though who the hell we were currently hiding from I had no idea.

I slowly followed her up the stairs just waiting for them to give way under our weight but by a miracle they survived. The moment the door closed behind us I had to shut of my senses. It smelt worse than our time in the south. My sergeant, took one look at my face and started to laugh.

"Don't worry Major, the smell doesn't reach our room."

I glared at her, part of me thinking she wasn't telling me the truth but the further we moved away from the lobby the sweeter the air became. In fact by the time we reached what I was guessing was our room I had an answer as to how this was even possible.

My second lieutenant was leant against the wall keeping guard. I was a little surprised to actually see Kim, she rarely if ever left the American continent, let alone her home base of LA. Her gift was very unique and during recon missions was a blessing. With a quick nod in my direction she went back to looking at the wall in front of her.

I watched as Tilly, lent over and whispered something in her ear yet again earning her just a nod. I watched as my sergeant, squared her shoulders before pushing the door open carefully just as a sword was pressed against her neck.

"Alistair, it's just the Major and me. You can relax, just a little."

I found myself pinching my nose and shaking my head. First Kim and now Alistair, what ever the hell happened or was going to happen wasn't good.

Following Tilly, into the crowed room my eyes danced across the faces picking up who was here. Out of everyone from the core time only one person was missing and something told me he wasn't that far out. By passing the twins, my eyes landed on the one person's face I wanted to actually see.

I didn't need my gift to be able to feel how scared she was to be around me. I could see it in her eyes. I watched as the twins moved closer to her all most like they were using their own bodies as a barrier between the two of us causing me to let out a small warning growl. They knew I could never truly hurt her. She was my mate after all or should I say partially mine. I had to share her with my Captain and L.T but I wasn't about to complain after all it was written in stone. Quiet literally.

I allowed my eyes to leave hers causing her to relax a little before they landed on my second in command.

"What the hell happened to my ship Peter?"

P POV

I couldn't stop the smirk that covered my face as the Major, asked me what had happened.

"Nothing happened to it. There was just a last minute change of plan."

Said change of plan was our mate who was currently braiding Amanda's hair while she was watching the Major, out the corner of her eye. He had a long road a head of him in order to gain her trust.

I turned my eyes back to the Major, as he continued to glare at me waiting for me to actually explain.

"Isabella, wanted answers before we moved on sir. Garrett and I thought it would be easier if it was done on dry land rather than half way across an ocean."

I watched as he nodded his head before asking the one question I wished he didn't ask

"Why is the core team here?"

I shoot a look over at Garrett, who just glared at me in response. I knew I could order him to tell the Major the news, but I knew better than that.

"It seems that _they_ are at it again."

I quickly moved so I was between Isabella, and the Major as he worked out what I was telling him. I managed to cover our mate the same time Garrett, threw himself on top of the twins covering them from the roof falling in.

There are two type of vampire's. We who come from the ancients, we can blend into the human population without a worry. We look like humans, in ever sense of the word. The second kind are those that early mythology speak about. Only come out at dark, will kill just for thrills, they were truly a nightmare to behold. They were weaker than us in every sense of the word but at times they would get it into the their heads to try and take us on.

Once I was sure it was safe once again I slowly stood up removing bits of plaster board from my hair and back before making sure Isabella, was okay.

"What just happened?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She had barely spoken a hand full for words since we had left France, and I couldn't help but fall in love with her soft voice.

"The Major, just lost his temper a little that is all."

The look she gave me all most had me laughing before it suddenly turned to worry. It was at that moment that Garrett, moved uncovering the twins causing her to snatch them up in her arms checking them for any signs of injures causing them both to protest.

They might have been changed young but they hardened soldiers and had seen and done things that would give me nightmares if it was possible. It was Garrett, that came to their rescue, in the way of a copper pipe digging into his shoulder causing my mate to start to panic. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it would hurt like hell and he would need to feed soon.

I watched in amazement as Isabella, pushed the twins towards me before she moved so she was standing behind Garrett and placed her head in between his shoulder blades. Part of me was jealous that she was so willing to have close contact with him but at the same time I knew it wasn't fair on either of them. I felt the Major, move so he was standing behind me as we watched as she ran her hand slowly up his back towards the pipe. Before either of us could blink the pipe was flying across the room and her tongue was licking the wound closed.

I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth as I could taste Garrett's, arousal in the air. I knew what she was doing was pure instinct but it was as sexy as hell and I wanted that tongue to be on me and from the growls leaving the Major's mouth I wasn't the only one. By the time she was finished Garrett, looked about ready to throw her to the ground and have his way with her, I think the only thing that stopped him was the fact this was still new to us all and Isabella, was still very much in the dark about not only who she was but what she was.

G POV

I took a deep breath as I slowly turned round so I could wrap my arms around my mate. I was finding it difficult not to follow through with my mating instincts and take her here in front of everyone. Holding her in my arms was going to have to be enough for now. I was brought out of my little bit of heaven by Tilly.

"As much as I am sure you four would like to be allow right now. We need to get out of here before the humans come."

I nodded my head before sweeping Isabella, up into my arms as everyone else around us picked up what little we had brought ashore before we disappeared back down the wharf just as the sirens filled the air.

The moment my feet landed on the deck Isabella, slipped from my arms and made her way towards the twins. It was all most like she was using them to hide behind yet at the same time I knew she worried about them.

"LT a word"

I nodded my head leaving her in the hands of the twins and Tilly who was lighting up yet another smoke. The Major, Captain and I made our way to the bow of the boat just as Alistair, started to get it ready to sail once again. It was the Major who broke the silence.

"This is going to be harder than we thought. When she was mending your wound earlier it took everything I had in me not to throw you across the room and claim her for myself.

I nodded my head before remembering something I wanted to ask him.

"How did it go with the bitch?"

The glare he gave me would have sent me running back in the old days now my only response was to raise an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer. From the nudge Peter, gave him I wasn't the only one who wanted answers to my question.

"As well as it can be expected. She threw the worlds biggest hissy fit, before blaming me for the whole mess before she went storming out the house."

I knew there was more to it but something told me that he wasn't about to go into to it here and now. I can't really blame him. We had a full house as it where.

I found myself purring as our mate suddenly started to move towards us before she was standing toe to toe with the Major. Before I could blink she struck him across the face before she broke down and started to cry clinging to his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so sorry Bella."

I watch stood there in pure shock at his words. The Major never apologised for anything. Before I could make an unhelpful comment the whole ship went dead quiet as a bolt of lightening hit the deck just inches away from us. I watched as the twins moved closer to our mate just as Taranis, stepped out of the smoke cause Tilly, to suddenly scream and throw herself at him. Those two had been mates for that long it wasn't funny. Taranis, was in love with Tilly, before she was even changed. He still hadn't forgiven me for changing her but we can now be in the same room without him wanting to kill me.

B POV

I watched half in fright and half in amazement as I watch Tilly, and our new guest greet each other. A large part of me wanted what they had but after what happened last time I let someone in to my heart, I ended up bleeding to death on a cold floor surrounded by people that I didn't know.

I frowned as I rubbed my chest as my eyes wondered over the three males that had put themselves between the twins and myself when our guest first arrived. I knew somewhere deep inside my body wanted them, in a very primal way and it scared me. I didn't really know who Garret was and Peter, well I only knew about him from Jasper. Oh yes Jasper. Where do I start with him? Part of me was angry as all hell with him for what he caused but another part of me wanted to still be wrapped up in his arms, somewhere I knew was somewhat safe.

I looked down at the twins who looked like they wanted to hug our new guest but where torn between wanting to stay by me and wanting to be with him.

"Go say hello you two. I promise you I won't run away anywhere. After all it's not like I have anywhere to go."

They both looked at me before giving me a small smile as they suddenly shot over to the new person. I still didn't even know who he was. I jumped as I was suddenly face to face with our new guest. The fact he was on his knees in order for us to be face to face made me laugh.

"Hello, little one. My name is Taranis, I will be your personal shadow. By the way Caius, sends his love and asked me to give you a gift when I believe you are ready for it."

I frowned a little at his words. Caius, was my maker and even though I hated it back at the castle he always looked after me even though I made it difficult for him.

"I own him a huge apology. I didn't make life very easy for him."

Taranis, smiled at me before he shocked me by giving me a hug.

"You don't have to apologise for anything. If it makes it any easier I was a pain in his ass as well. It has to be something in his venom."

She suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"Your one of his children as well aren't you?"

He nodded before standing to full height.

"Yep. Did you know before he changed you I was his only child"

I shook my head.

"Well I was. That makes me your big brother and I promise you that no matter what I will look after you."

I had heard that before but I knew deep down inside he was speaking the truth. It might have been the connection through venom but I soon found myself flinging myself in arms as he lifted me off the ground earning a growl from the three males in my life causing him to growl at them in return.

I jumped a little before Alistair, broke the mood

"Right, now we are all here, lets get this on the road. I would prefer to be as far away from this place as possible before the sun sets."

Taranis, let me slide to the floor but kept my hand in his as he pulled me towards the twins.

"Look after her you two. I will be down later to make sure she is going to actually feed. Before you start Isabella, Caius told me that you won't feed unless forced. I hope that won't be necessary any longer."

I signed before nodding my head. I knew there was no point in fighting it any more. Plus something about Taranis, told me he wouldn't be as nice as Caius had been. I allowed the twins pull me below just as the boat started to move. I had no idea where we were going but something told me before we got there my whole life was going to be turned on its head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter hasn't been edited. So yeah there will be spelling and grammar errors, I suggest you get over it. No is perfect after all. Except Jasper. **

**Don't own , but boy do I play. **

J POV

I let out a loud growl as for the fourth time in the last two hours Isabella, had moved away from me and went to hide behind the twins. I knew we needed to give her time to get use to us but the only way I could see that happening was for us to actually explain things to her and by the look Taranis threw towards her I wasn't the only one who thought as much.

"Major, let's move this to the deck shall we?"

I turned to look at my Captain, just as a small scream filled the air as my LT threw our mate over his shoulder before telling the twins to stay down stairs for the time being with the others. The only person who would be upstairs with us would be Alistair, who hated being closed in and I knew he wouldn't interfere with what was about to happen.

Before following the others I turned to the rest of the group

"No matter what you hear, you will not come up on deck. She needs what is about to happen in order to help her heal from what _they_ did to her."

I let my eyes land on the twins and on Taranis as I let the words sink in. All three of them nodded their heads but I could feel none of them were pleased with what was about to take place. With one last look I walked slowly up on to the deck closing the door behind me with a loud thud. What my eyes landed upon caused me to let out a low growl.

Our mate was perched on the railing of the ship as my LT and Captain stood there in front of her arms crossed and growling.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Without letting his eyes leave our mate Peter growled out

"She bite Garrett."

I nodded my head in understanding as I started to feel our mate's feelings for the second time since we had been reintroduced. She was scared by what she had done to Garrett, as well as his and Peter's reaction to it. I could also feel a hint of lust coming from her as her eyes landed on their naked chests. Following their example I pulled my shirt from my body causing her eyes to flick towards me. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as she slowly moved from the rail and onto the deck before curling into herself.

"Now that you are on more solid ground why don't we get this conversation over and done with? I knew that I had, had enough of skirting around the issue and I have only had to deal with this whole mess for the past three hours."

The growl that came from our mate made me growl back at her in warning. Garrett, might have let her get away with biting him but I wasn't about to stand here and let her get away with showing disobedience.

"You will not growl at me Isabella and you will listen to what we are about to tell you."

I watched as she narrowed her eyes before moving so she was yet again balanced on the railing. Rolling my eyes I stalked towards her, stopping once I was standing in between my Captain and LT.

"If you want to stand up there, so be it but I am warning you if you dare jump into the water and I have to come and get you, you won't be able to walk for a week. Now are you going to come down so we can do this in a civilised manner or are you going to continue to act like a child?"

What happened next surprised me, letting a low hiss escape her lips, our mate suddenly stood to her full height before jumping up into the air before twisting her body before she landed with allow thud behind us. Before I could so much as blink my Lt was suddenly pinning her to the deck before he sank his teeth into her neck. I found myself becoming hard as our mate's back arched pressing her body against my Lt's as she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Even though I wanted to be the first one to mark her, I knew that it was somewhat best that it was Garrett who was her first. I knew that I wasn't the only one being turned on by what was happening in front of us.

"This is for the best Major. She will calm down enough for us to explain to her who we are and more importantly who she is. Though I know I can't wait to get her home and chain to our bed so she can't escape."

I nodded my head just as our mate let out one last cry as her body gave out to the lust.

B POV

I felt dirty but at the same time I couldn't stop the reaction my body was having to Garrett's bite. Without warning my whole body started to shake before I felt the most sensational feeling travel through it causing me to cry out as the world around me filled with a bright light.

The moment I could see again I found myself in Garrett's lap, on one of the many chairs that lined the deck. I noticed that both Peter and Jasper were still standing but the fear I was use to feeling when they were around had faded.

"Now that you are awake Isabella, I want you to listen to what we have to say."

I nodded my head. The part of me that wanted to fight them was for the moment subdued, thanks to whatever Garrett had done to me.

"Let's start with the easy stuff first and we can work our way up to the harder stuff."

Again all I could do was nod my head at what Jasper was saying. I noticed that neither Peter nor Garrett actually said that much since he had turned up. In fact the only person to actually go toe to toe with Jasper was Taranis. I must have said something out loud because I could feel Garrett's chest shake as he let out a low laugh before he spoke

"Well since it seems to be bothering you so much let's start there shall we. I take it you know about the Southern Wars?"

I had to think for a moment before remembering Caius had told me about them briefly as he went over the history of our world. Turning my head so I could see his face as he spoke I slowly nodded my head

"That will make this a little easier then. All of us, minus you of course where part of them, in fact the twins, Kim, Tilly, Peter and Jasper where in fact all made during that period. Jasper in fact is the sire of the twins, Kim and Peter. As I am the one who sired Tilly much to your brother's annoyance."

I nodded my head as I worked out what how most of them were linked to each other, however it didn't explain much else.

"Alistair, Taranis and I were changed years before the wars but we were all pulled in against our will. We all landed up being part of a fighting force that was under the command of a woman who went by the name of Maria. Jasper was one of her children before he rebelled against her, killing her in the process. He was also our commanding officer."

Okay this was starting to make more sense. The reason why most of them followed Jasper's commands was because they had all been in their version of the army.

"Something like that honey. I am his Lt, Peter his captain, Kim is his Second Lt and Tilly is his Sergeant. The twins are under his command but they were in the Special Forces I believe they are called, as was Taranis and Alistair."

I nodded my head before turning it so I could look up towards Alistair, who was looking out to sea with a look of peace on his face. Like the others I noticed that he too was covered in scars but some of his seemed all older. I suddenly found myself looking into Alistair's eyes before he winked at me before going back to looking over the water.

"There is a reason I am telling you this. During our time in the wars we run across a vampire who had a very unique gift. She could see the future, not like the _bitch_ can but the true future. She told us that one day the three of us will be connect to one mate."

The moment the words left his mouth I knew where he was heading with this and it was freaking me out. Without thinking about it I used the one part of my gift I hated to use. One moment I was on Garrett's lap, the next I was in the one place in the whole world my vampire subconscious felt safe. To say Marcus, was a little surprised would have been an understatement as I suddenly appeared in front of him. It didn't last long however and the next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the library and into the one room I knew I was never suppose to enter without permission.

"Who dares enters my chambers without permission."

I found myself starting to shake in fright as Caius suddenly swept around the corner stopping when short when he noticed me. Before I could blink I was found myself being swept up into his arms as he cradled me against his chest.

"Leave now"

The next thing I knew I felt tears running down my face as Caius moved us so we were on his bed. I heard the sound of lightening hitting the floor before a second pair of arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Your mates are somewhere between wanting to chain you to them for the rest of your life and killing you for your little disappearing act. Though as I was leaving Tilly and the Twins were giving all three of them a piece of their minds."

I found myself turning around a bit so I could look up at Taranis who was looking at me with a mixture of worry and wonderment before he turned his attention to our maker

"So is there something about your venom that causes all your children to have the gift of teleportation?"

I could practically feel Caius roll his eyes at Taranis before he actually answered his question

"Aro has also asked that question the first time Isabella, here vanished from the feeding chambers. It turns out that my gift did in fact pass on to both of you during your making why we have yet to work out." 

I found myself turning to look up at my maker in surprise. It was well known within the Vampire world that he didn't actually process any gifts or so I was led to believe.

"My gifts are not talked about. We liked to keep them hidden or shall I say Aro thinks it is for the best."

I nodded my head just as the man in question came waltzing into room with a look of concern on his face.

"I just got off the phone with the Taranis mate, the Major is becoming somewhat agitated about your little disappearing act. In fact the only reason the boat is still in one piece is because Kim managed to get him calmed down long enough for them to get to the Channel Isles."

I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through my body as I could imagine how dangerous Jasper could possibly be. Yet at the same time something was bothering me. Why would Tilly be phoning Aro? I mean I guess my little vanishing trick would have freaked everyone out but why did it seem Aro wanted me to go back to them? Less than a day ago he was upset about me running away.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Caius who suddenly pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. Holding my face between his long fingers he let out a low sigh before he started to talk

"This is partially my fault. I should have told you about a great number of things before now but as I can't change the past..."

I drew my bottom lip into my mouth as I watched Caius expression change several times before he settled on his usual blank face. For the next hour I sat there listening as Caius told me about the others and how I was the key to getting what they wanted.

"You are the only female vampire that can still produce children of our kind Isabella. The last one to be able to do such a thing was Marcus's mate and she was taken by the others, rapped and then killed once they realised that she couldn't hold one of their own offspring."

I couldn't help but let out a low whimper as his words sank into my head. In order to stop the others I would have to bare the children of all three of my mates, sooner rather than later. I could feel my body shaking in fright at the very thought of having to mate with all three of them. On multiple occasions I had been witness to the mating of other vampires and it scared me. There was nothing gentle about the way the female was taken. Taranis interrupted my thoughts

"Trust me when I say that both parties enjoy it. Mating is very much like hunting for us Isabella. We rely on our instincts rather than the human side of things. The first time for you is going to be painful, nothing is going to change that and in a way your mates will be turned on by the fact. Knowing that one's mate is still pure causes the animal in us to experience great amount of pleasure."

If it was possible I would have started to blush. Sure I had the sex talk with Renee when I was younger but hearing it from a vampire, a male one at that and I wanted to go and find a nice corner to hide in.

"I know you don't want to hear this Isabella, but you need to especially this next bit. Since you were changed while you're maiden head was still in one piece..."

I held out my hand to stop him causing all the males in the room to suddenly glare at me

"I am still a virgin, I swear. You can smell that I speak the truth."

I watched as they all nodded their heads before continuing

"Just before I moved to Forks, I was involved in an accident that caused it to become torn somehow. The doctor never really explained to me the whole reason behind it."

The moment I had finished speaking Aro's phone started to ring once more causing me to tense up. I didn't need to know who it was because deep inside of me I knew that it Jasper and he would be pissed. The moment Aro hit the button it only confirmed my thoughts

"Where is she?"

Without even realising what I was doing I suddenly found myself on the floor with my head bowed in submission like I had seen from other females of our kind when their mates were displeased with them in some form. I never realised that it was an automatic response or maybe it was yet another thing that had been left over from _him_.

"Isabella is here with us. One of her gifts kicked in without warning yet again. Taranis and Isabella will return to you shortly."

With that he ended the call before throwing his phone towards the door. Up to this point I hadn't realised that half the guard had arrived it wasn't until Jane caught his phone and winked at me that they had heard everything that had been said. I could feel the tugging sensation of my gift work its way through my body just as Taranis took hold of me. One minute we were in the castle the next we were in the middle of a giant living room. I had no idea where we were, or why my gift had brought us here until Taranis stood up bring me with him as he laughed.

"Well sis, I have to say being around you is differently an adventure. It looks like you brought us to your new home. Now why don't you go and sit on the chair over by the fire while I contact the Major."

I let out a low whimper before nodding my head. I had no idea why my gift was doing what it was doing, but I knew that I was going to get into trouble because of it. After a short heated talk with the Major, followed by the Twins suddenly appearing I was slowly becoming a mess again. I have no idea how long I sat in the chair hugging my knees rocking back and forwards scared of what was to come before the sound of a door slamming into a wall caused me to shrink further into myself.

J POV

I was somewhere between pissed off and worried about Bella. Much to Alistair's horror we left the ship in the Channel Isles before catching a small plane over to England before flying out to our houses in the Rocky Mountains, in Colorado. The twins had been in consent communication with Garrett, and the news wasn't good. She had reverted back to how she was when we had found her. I couldn't be bothered waiting for the car that Aro had sent instead I decided to run. The moment my feet hit the private runway I sprinted into the surrounding undergrowth followed quickly by Peter and Garrett.

The closer we got to the house the more the animal in me came out, he wanted to claim his mate one way or the other. I couldn't stop the animal in me from throwing the door open only to be stopped by the twins. I knew I could destroy them but the look on their faces stopped me in my tracks.

There curled in on herself was my Bella, shaking in a mixture of fright and from her feelings mating lust. Walking around the Twins with a warning growl not to interrupt I moved slowly towards Bella. The closer I got the more fear came flooding from her. The moment I was a foot away from her she slide to the floor bowing her head in submission as her body continued to shake. I felt Garrett and Peter move next to me both of them letting out low growls at our mates quivering form.

Moving so I was kneeling in front of her I slowly cupped her face, watching as she flinched as if she was waiting for me to hurt her

"Relax Bella, we mean you no harm."

What I said was true. Until she was once again calm, we wouldn't punish her but soon very soon, she would have to learn that every time she ran away from us and into the arms of another she would be punished for it. Moving around my kneeling form Garrett bent slightly before picking our mate before slowly running his nose over his bite mark. After doing this a few times I watched as Bella started to relax. That was one more thing on the list of things I needed to do and soon. I wanted my mark to be on her body, showing the rest of the world that she belonged to me.

Garrett threw me a look of understanding as Peter, rested his hand on my shoulder before flooding me with me lust and want. I knew what he was relying to me, because underneath everyone else's emotions they matched my own. But it seemed like one step forward tended to mean two steps back with our mate. I just hope we can make progress soon.


End file.
